Conventionally, a game apparatus has been known which includes, as a standard controller, a game controller held and operated with one hand. As an example of an extended controller of the game apparatus, a game controller has been known which is held and operated with both hands, and includes two sticks, a cross key, and a plurality of operation buttons.